


ghosts

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study??, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghosts, Gen, Young Tom Riddle, idk - Freeform, tommy boy is dead though by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: anakin understands lying. but anakin doesn't understand how he manipulates the force like he does.





	

Tom has always been able to see him. When he’s told others that he sees a ghost, however, he’s called various things – ‘mad’ one of the politest. Tom learns to ignore them, eventually and lie when they question him if he still sees ghosts.

Anakin understands lying.

But Anakin doesn’t understand how he manipulates the Force like he does. Tom has listened to hours of collective material over the years, learning about how the Force is a power, a tool, a being almost. Tom likens the Force to God, until realising that with how he can use the Force, calling it ‘God’ just did not apply, unless he wanted to call God an aspect of creation rather than an overlord of all.

Anakin’s stories are interesting, he will admit – especially as he gets older and Anakin says that he’s mature enough to learn about the Empire and the war against the Republic and later, the Resistance. Tom takes note of everything, once he starts forming goals, thinking up how he might take over the Wizarding World. Of course, there are things that Anakin tells him and explains that stick.

 _Never fall in love_ , is what he learns when Anakin swoons over Padme. _Never have children_ , is what he learns when Anakin reveals that his son, Luke, redeemed Darth Vader and returned him to what he is now. _Never let anyone control you_ , is what he learns from Anakin’s fall and Palpatine’s manipulations.

“You can’t do this, Tom!” Anakin shouts when he releases the basilisk.

“I can do what I like, Skywalker,” Tom sneers at the ghost-who-isn’t-a-ghost. The Bloody Baron is a ghost and the Grey Lady is a ghost – Anakin isn’t a ghost. “What could you even do to stop me, if you so tried? Nothing. You can do _nothing._ ”

Anakin angers. His fists clench and all at once he roars and Tom-

Tom is knocked off his feet.

His head slams against the walls of the Chamber of Secrets, his vision blacking out for a few seconds before it’s returned to him. He gasps, staggering to his feet before falling, balance shot.

“How- how did you _do_ that? You’re dead, you’re a figment of my imagination-”

“I am Anakin,” Anakin interrupts, striding forwards, colour leeching into his visage. Even as he speaks, he becomes more solid, gaining an opacity that scares Tom. “I was a slave on Tatooine, born owned and taken by the Jedi Temple. I was a padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi and master to Ahsokha Tano; husband to Padme Amidala and father of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. My mother was Shmi Skywalker and I was born to bring back balance to the Force. I, Tom Riddle, am _no_ figment of your imagination.” And his hand rises, raising Tom in the air in a chokehold without touching him.

“Call back the basilisk and send her to sleep, or die in the place of your hated muggleborns.”

Anakin is full flesh and blood, just as Tom is and Tom, oh he wishes that magic was so easy for him to use as it was when he was a child. Anakin doesn’t let him down, doesn’t do anything that would tell Tom he could get away with anything other than calling the basilisk to heel. His face is set and a light burns bright in his eyes – a light of justice.

 _This is Darth Vader_ , Tom realises with a start. _This is Darth Vader._

He calls the basilisk to heel.

And then Darth Vader snaps his neck.


End file.
